Question: Simplify the expression. $-5y(4y-6)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5y}$ $ = ({-5y} \times 4y) + ({-5y} \times -6)$ $ = (-20y^{2}) + (30y)$ $ = -20y^{2} + 30y$